the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Pool Party
Harry Smith's Pool Party is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in November 2015. Synopsis Harry has a big pool party - who ends up ruining it? Plot After being inspired by Pamela Milne's pool party videos, Harry Smith decides to host a pool party himself. He asks David Marshall how he could do it; he explains that he could get a ned to break into someone's house and steal an inflatable mini water park, then set it up in Jamie Wallace's massive garden. Harry agrees with this plan, so they go to Dunian. David spots a ned named Tom Scullion and asks him to break into a building and steal an inflatable mini water park. He agrees to do so if he pays £2, in which he does. Despite having a chav in the way, he quickly breaks into a large building and grabs the water park. Harry and David lift it and take it into Jamie's garden. Jamie high fives the two and asks what they are doing there. They explain that they are having a massive pool party two hours later at 7:30pm. Jamie agrees to this; they then sit down and play Avenues of Fear for the Saga Minidrive whilst grooving to the techno music composed by Yuko Hiroi. Two hours later, all of the invited guests (except Jonas Andersson, due to worrying about Edvard Andersson who has felt ill enough to be sent back to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary) arrive. Patrick McCrae gets his turntables out, accidentally playing "Close Your Soul" by The Devil's Fry! Everyone boos; Patrick's face goes red and he puts on the correct playlist - his original tunes and his remixes of Annabella Nylund's tracks. Alan turns the water machine on, and everyone gets in the pool and starts partying. As many of the males are staring at the girls in bikinis, David farts and makes part of the pool into a jacuzzi. For some reason, this causes Bjørn Henriksen to need the toilet. He goes into Jamie's house, does the toilet and comes back out with beer, wine, snacks and a TV for everyone to watch Blair & Jack on. Everyone is happy about this. Sally Brittan then goes down the slide and lands in an impressive position, exciting Alan. Suddenly, Tomoko Kobayashi sits on Blair Cameron's lap. An hour later, Catriona McMillan, who is somehow in Dunian walks past. As she spots the pool party, she walks over and says "Checking out girls are you, Harry?". Harry is enraged with this and throws a Devil's Fry CD he found at Catriona. Afterwards, everyone decides to do massive farts at her, including those who don't fart in public. This disgusts Catriona and she runs away, accidentally shoving a slurry truck. The truck falls down and the slurry splashes all over everyone and the pool. Everyone screams so loudly it can be heard by tribes in Sincostan. The truck driver Finlay Truscott dies. Suddenly, PC Chernov arrives, speechless. The fire brigade then arrive and splash water all over everyone. Everyone is rushed to Genesiscide Hospital. The next day, Catriona is arrested for a month. Samuel Davidson weeps over this, however he cheers up when he walks past Morten Larsen's house, faintly hearing Morten crying over everyone's injuries in addition to Edvard's health worsening as of late. Characters *Harry Smith *David Marshall *Jamie Wallace *Alan Ross *Mitchell Washington *Zoe Kennedy *Sally Brittan *Gabriella Atkinson *Georgeta Drăgan *Isabelle Drakenberg *Patrick McCrae *Dylan Cook *Blair Cameron *Bjørn Henriksen *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Annabella Nylund *Asbjørg Fjelde *Tomoko Kobayashi *Jenny Templeton *Tom Scullion *Catriona McMillan *Samuel Davidson *Finlay Truscott *PC Chernov *Morten Larsen (off-screen) Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes